There are known treatments in the beauty industry for more than fifty centuries, which are related to the nails treatment: so called “manicure” for fingernails and hands, as well as “pedicure” for toenails treatment. The nail manipulation, such as manicure, pedicure, and nail decorations as well as artificial nails is very common nowadays, and they are performed for example both in beauty salons and home mainly by handwork. Few tools or devices are known from prior art for nail manipulation, such as manually operated grinding tools and spraying devices.
There are however some disadvantages relating to the known prior art, such as that the nail manipulation is time consuming and making of decorations to quite small areas of the nail are very accurate procedure. In addition some manipulations, e.g. treatments of artificial nails, such as for example gel nails or acrylic nails, are quite complex and requires knowledge and using of special chemical agents, like lacquer and treatment liquids, such as acrylic, acetone, which are typically harmful to health. In addition the processes cause also odours. Quite often there is also a need to use an external specialist for the treatments, due to the complexity of certain procedures, e.g. such as gel or acrylic nails. Furthermore there is often a need for the number of specialized equipment, such as UV curing lamp (ultraviolet) and mechanical removal equipment, which increases the cost of the treatment procedures. Additionally there is a need to frequently perform maintenance for the gel nails or acrylic nails, often periodically after some weeks.